kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 437
'''The Bond Between Parent and Child '''is the 437th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary With the rebellion finally over, the members of the Hi Shin Unit that were sent to Kanyou return to the front lines. Unfortunately for Ka Ryo Ten, a very irritated Ryuu Koku immediately berates her upon arrival. Meanwhile, in the city of Kanyou, prisoners captured from the rebellion are executed with Han Roki about to be beheaded in front of a crowd of enraged citizens. Meanwhile, a disguised but emotionally disturbed Han O Ki silently looks on from the same crowd as his son and Rou Ai are executed. It is also noted that the families of the main conspirators were wiped out to the last man. At the same time, Chou Kou and 4000 families of those related to the revolt are exiled to the lands of Shu. Afterwards, Sai Taku meets up with Ryo Fui on a terrace on Kanyou. While Sai Taku morbidly states that he's surprised that Ryo Fui still has his head, the latter informs him that his trial is still in progress. Sai Taku also notes how Ryo Fui has been given a notable freedom of movement, even though he is constantly escorted by guards from the king. The two then chat about how Qin is entering a new, unknown, and unprecedented era with the king embarking on a goal that has never been attempted in 500 years. Ryo Fui then notes that even a part of him is excited at the prospect of the king's ambition. Sai Taku responds by saying the king must have considerable talent if he was able to have moved Ryo Fui. Ryo Fui states he wouldn't have been surprised and expected as much from his son, much to Sai Taku and the soldiers' shock and dismay. Ryo Fui then elaborates on how he and the Queen Mother were engaged prior to the latter being handed over to Sou Jou. It wasn't long after that she became pregnant. He elaborates that he thought that not only could he have taken the throne of Qin, but he would have been able to rule it together as father and son. He then notes however, that when he did the calculations, the dates were not in alignment. He than passes off his remarks as a joke while Sai Taku exclaims that he likely lost a year of his lifespan from the shock and asks Ryo Fui to stop joking like that. Serious once again, Ryo Fui states that he had constantly wondered what if such a thing were true and Ei Sei really was his son. He then says that it comes to show how he, the Queen Mother, and Ei Sei were deeply connected like an intertwined knot that couldn't be untied. With that, he states that with the three of them having resolved their affairs between each other, they are now about to witness the dawn of a new era. However, Ryo Fui and Sai Taku note how even with victory in his grasp, it seems the king hasn't smiled even once since the end of the revolt. It seems that the bond between him and his mother have suffered the most since the incident. They also note that it appears the king was the one who most vehemently argued behind the scenes for the lives of the children to be spared. Meanwhile, Ei Sei is seen walking up the stairs in the tower where his mother is being detained. Upon meeting the guards, he inquires about the Queen Mother's state before being informed that other than crying out of grief ever now and often, it appears that she is now asleep. However, the guards also note how she has refused to take her meals. With this said, Ei Sei then asks the guards to leave both of them in peace for a moment as he enters his mother's room. Inside, the shelves and tables have been overturned with scrolls and broken dishes littering the floor. In the middle of the scene is the Queen Mother lying on a bed facing away from the door. Ei Sei sits on the side of the bed and reminisces on their past in Kantan. He then touches her shoulder and states how he is amazed at how they were both able to survive to this day. He notes that while she had lost everything she held dear, at least her painful journey was now over. He then leans in and whispers that her two children have been smuggled out of the city and are being sheltered elsewhere. He informs her that he would be forced to execute them if this fact was made known to the public so only a handful of people know of their existence. As her hand noticeably trembles, Ei Sei states that he doesn't know how long it will take, but once the land has known lasting peace, he promises to reunite them with her and begs her to not waste away until that time comes. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ryuu Koku *Kyou Kai *En *Ka Ryo Ten *Shou Hei Kun *Shou Bun Kun *Han Roki *Han O Ki *Chou Kou *Ryo Fui *Sai Taku *Ei Sei *Queen Mother Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The men of the Hi Shin unit who were sent to Kanyou have returned to the front lines. *Ryuu Koku is extremely displeased with their absence and verbally berates Ka Ryo Ten upon arrival. *Rou Ai and his fellow conspirators are executed by being pulled apart by charts and horses. *Others who were complicit in the rebellion are executed by beheading. *Han Roki has been beheaded with his disguised and distraught father silently watching on as the former and Rou Ai are executed. *Chou Kou and 4000 families of those related to the rebellion have been exiled to the lands of Shu. *Ryo Fui is under constant guard and is still alive due to his trial still in progress. *Sai Taku and Ryo Fui discuss the king, the dawn of a new era, and Ryo Fui's relationship to the Queen Mother and Ei Sei (with the last topic causing a temporary uproar among those present). *Ei Sei has visited his mother (now locked in a tower) and secretly informs her of her children's survival. *Ei Sei promises to have her reunite with her children once lasting peace has been acheived before begging her to not let herself waste away. Trivia *Flashbacks show Ei Sei's abuse at the hands of the Queen Mother during their time in Kantan. Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga